wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
17th November 2010
=WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RE5DENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of meeting held on 16th November 2010 Attendance: *Jenny Bentall *Tom Tibbits *Christophe Gueraud *David Frost *Richard Llewellyn-Davies *Andrew Osborne *Kapie Mrumara *Mike Morris *Tessa Brown *Ziggy Lea-Tate 1. Apologies *Lucy Aitken *Pat Stone *Jenny Jones 2. The minutes of the last meeting were agreed. =3. Matters arising= Tom Tibbits still pursuing Boris Bikes for Wells Way =4. Updates on…= Burgess Park Jenny B reported back from Donnhach who believes that we have made good progress on the plans for Burgess park. Plans have not yet been submitted for planning permision. when they are he will be in touch with the association again towards the end of November with progress and possible actions for residents to take. Discussions with Ian Wingfield Ian Wingfield sent a holding reply to the letter from David Frost that did not commit to any follow up actions against the various requests. Jenny B has also received a series of e mails , replies from Des Walters, head of public realm via Ian Wingfield suggesting that the problems cited within the letter have either been resolved or do not exist. Ian Wingfield has asked a residents involvement officer, Kevin Skinner, to get in touch to help us. We plan to invite him to 7th dec meeting. Audit of area with Dave Taylor - Street leader Jenny B and Dave undertook a walkabout. Dave has prepared a report which notes issues of concern about the environment. However some of these have already been refuted by Des Waters. 343 and public transport Val Shawcross was not especially keen to attend a meeting on a 343 bus but is sympathetic to issues raised regarding the performance of the route. She is also happy to attend a public meeting at which transport is on the agenda. The association will arrange a public meeting about transport in the new year. We understand that the EQRA – a St Georges Way based residents association – have also raised the performance of the 343 route as an issue. Kapie noted that TFL staff appeared to have been monitoring the frequency of busses along the route. However this is no longer happening Kapie will approach a TFL monitor if she sees one to ask for ways and contacts to further complain about the route. Public Safety - Street drinking This is a problem for some residents. David Frost said that he would be happy to raise this as an issue at a public safety meeting with Tessa. Music from the school playground Loud music played by school playground staff continues to be an issue for residents living close to the school. Having received no joy from writing to the headmistress we will not prepare a letter to Nicholas the vicar, who is also chair of the board of governors for the school Tom Tibbits will prepare a letter to send on behalf of the association. Wells Way triangle Wikia We agreed that minutes of meetings should appear on the Wikia along with other relevant and supporting materials. Wellswaytriangle.wikia.com. (We discussed the need to ensure that the minutes are proffessionally and sensitively written. '5. Improvements to Southampton Way' Response to Council consultation Some residents appeared to have received this while others had not. We agreed that the consultation was directed at individuals so we should respond as individuals. However the matters raised by the consultation should also be discussed at the public meeting on the 7th December. Plans for the meeting on the 7th December Kapie and Jenny B talked through draft plans for the meeting on the 7th. Their approach was agreed and a final plan for the meeting with named volunteers to undertake activities will be circulated along with the final minutes of the meeting. Jenny B will prepare a newsletter giving info on meeting on 7th dec and on wiki site. Ziggy volunteered to help distribute the newsletter. =Date of next meeting= We agreed that the next committee meeting will be held on Tuesday 18th Jan 2011 at 8 PM.